


Isomorphisms

by dawnfells



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 22:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18398072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnfells/pseuds/dawnfells
Summary: A short stories collection from my tumblr.Chapter 1: Steve has always known that Thor is touchy. (Steve/Thor)Chapter 2: He misses his mothers. (Steve - Gen)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [If you want to reblog on tumblr.](http://bistevethor.tumblr.com/post/183217356852/touches)

Steve has always known that Thor is touchy. He doesn’t hesitate to pull people into a hug when he thinks they need it, always touching and patting someone else’s arm or shoulder even when it’s not necessary. When they first started getting closer, Steve has to get used to it. Not because he hates physical touches, but because ever since he wakes up, he is not used to it. When he is not being examined, people barely touch him unless necessary.

So, the first time Thor patted him, a friendly pat instead of a condescending one like Stark did to him, he almost jumped. The first time Thor hugged him, he froze. Thor didn’t mind though, Steve was afraid that he would be offended, but he took it in stride. He did get used to those little touches.

Now, that they were officially together, Steve finally knows how much touchier Thor can be. It seems like the god of thunder has a need to always touching him, whether it’s on private moments or on public display.

When they are standing next to each other, Thor always holds his hand or wrapped his arm around Steve’s waist protectively, possessively. When they are having movie nights, he sits behind Steve and just wrapped himself around Steve’s bed while stealing the popcorns on the bucket on Steve’s lap. When they are briefing or debriefing, Thor always takes the seat beside Steve and pouts if someone else takes it. Most of the time, he puts his hand on Steve’s thigh and caressing it mindlessly. He does all of those so smoothly, too, to the point when Steve doesn’t even realize that Thor’s doing any of those.

Well, Steve loves it. Steve loves how touchy Thor is with him. It makes him feels safe and protected, a feeling that he didn’t feel often. He returns the touches often enough. When Thor holds his hand, he tightens their hold. When Thor puts his hand on Steve’s thigh, Steve puts his hand on top of Thor’s hand. When move nights come, sometimes he even sits on Thor’s lap, just because.

Other people though, they get sick of seeing them together. Steve doesn’t care, they just need to get used to it as he does.


	2. Mother

> Steve dreamed of his mother. It was an ordinary dream, more like a memory rather than a dream. It had been a long time since he dreamed of her. He always dreamed of her when he felt lost, when he felt like he needed a guide to continue his life. Lately, he dreamed of her a lot.
> 
> He never saw her face, though, even in dreams. He saw her back, he heard her voice singing or her voice telling him to always stand up. It scared him that he never saw her face. He was scared that he started to forget her face. He missed her, a lot. He had nothing of hers, he didn’t want his memory of her face to be taken away, too.
> 
> He didn’t have a photo of her, a photo of them together. So, he searched the internet for anything, the internet was supposed to have everything, right? He did find some photos, all of them were blurry or barely show her. They didn’t have much money back then, paying for professional photos seemed like a waste of time. So, he sketched her based on what he could remember, as best as he could. He saved all those photos, printed them, and put them up.
> 
> He swore to himself to never forget her face.
> 
> He missed her.
> 
> He wished she was here, guiding him, instead of meeting him only in a dream.


End file.
